Tails's demons
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: Tails lost his only love and has nothing else to live for. He wants to surrender to the rope calling to him or the gun whispering his name but before he can grant his mind and shattered heart it's desires, his demons decide to have a little fun first.


**What's sup you all. This has been running in my mind for a few days now and I decided to write it. It's a one-shot, hope you like it. Peace. And special thanks to Stonefaced610 for helping point out some errors with this story.**

* * *

><p>The small orange fox with sky blue eyes curled on his bed tighted his arms around his chest more firmly.<p>

"She did not deserve it" he whispers quitely to himself as a single tear fell from his left eye and rolled down his cheek to the bed. Looking to his left at a single small brown wooden stand by his bed he sees a blue colored laser gun that he had put into his mouth for what seemed as the thrid time in the day that went by so swiftly, night engulfing the sun. But the young fox was to scared to pull the trigger _again_ and set it down on the table once more.

"What kind of hero am I?" Tails thought to himself before shaking his head and looking away at the gun as he looked above him to spot the rope that hung on a support beam about his bed. He only put that rope around his neck twice since Cosmo's death, which was only two months ago, the gun he put into his mouth or near his head twelve times but was far to much of a coward, atleast both of them were better then the demons that snickered into his mind each and every night since...she was murdered.

"What's wrong, _little fox?_ Is the baby to worried about what his friends may think?" a small but cruel voice spoke into his mind as Tails closed his eyes, tonight was not the night he wanted them to come. But they came every night, and the young fox even had names for his...sins.

"You seem tired Tails, i'm sure that rope can help ease your...stress, hahahahahahahahahaha" the voice Tails called Regret mocked in his mind as he ignored the demon, trying his hardest to just fall asleep, but all his work was effortless.

"Now, now...would not want to give the _boy _any ideas would we? Why don't you just take a nice, warm bath Tails? I'm sure a soothing bath can release that..._pain_" the demon Tails had dubbed Murder laughed harshly, it's voice loud and cold as Regret and the first voice joined in causing the young fox to brust into fresh tears, he hated his demons more then anything in his entire life.

"Oh, look what you did now, Murder...the _child_ is going to cry to mommy!" the first voice spoke which Tails as chosen to call Misery said without pity as Tails shook his head harder, trying to drown out the voices but they spoke again, with more...force this time.

"And your supposed to be the famous, Miles "Tails" Prower!...pathetic!" a forth voice sneered with a chuckle allowing Tails to name it Suicide, and also, according to Tails was the leader of his...wicked, evil thoughts.

"Please...shut up!" Tails weakly cried out loud, knowing that they only spoke in his mind.

"What was that, _baby boy_?" Misery asked confused by the fox's questions as it's companions just chuckled, not caring what their victim said.

"I...I..said, s...shut up" Tails spoke a little louder trying to sound bold but it just made his demons laugh harder and ignore him making the fox angry.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tails screamed making the four pause in shock and surprise, Tails himself was surpised for Tails had never sworn before in his life, wanting to be a good, young soul to get into the afterlife with...her.

But now just after two months of her death, he had taken a very dark road. Drugs, drinking and even occasionally touching himself with some rather...specified movies and pictures was what the young, "pure" fox had come to in the time after.

"You don't know _shit _about me!" Tails snarled out loud not allowing the evil thoughts to speak. "**I **decide when it is time for my life to end, **NOT YOU**!" Tails stated firmly as the four demons became quite, making him believe that he had finally won the war, but nothing was ever as simple as it seemed.

The four dark voices starting laughing, loud and hard. If they had bodies they would be on the floor crying their eyes out. Instead they laughed at the young fox's attempt to slience them, causing Tails to sink even deeper into depression.

With sudden anger at always be mocked and treated like a child and sidekick, Tails pushed himself off the bed and ran down stairs to the kitchen part of his house before pulling a large knife from his cabinet and shouting as loud as he could.

"LAUGH AT THIS YOU STUPID, MOTHERFUCKERS!" Tails screamed dragging the knife deeply across both his wrists before rushing up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him and weakly hopped onto his bed as he put the rope around his neck, his arms bleeding and pooling onto his bed and dripping onto the floor as the young fox felt a single tear slide down his left eye.

Barely able to keep his eyes open due to blood loss Tails whispered softly "I'm coming...my lovely..flower" before he felt his body drop forward and cause the rope to catch his body, snapping his neck and making Suicide chuckle without any emotions.

"Don't worry, Tails...we'll be laughing forever now, thank you for joining us" the cruel, heartless demons spoke as Tails took his own life, never able to see his love again...the demons had won.

**Hope you like this one-shot. It's called tragedy for a reason people, you know? Please read and review.**


End file.
